It's not real, but I hope it is
by AbsoluteMadness
Summary: Scarlett keeler and Dakota lajjora are your average best friends from Maine. That are completely opposite of each other. Except for their love of marvel. Watch as they get sucked into the world of the avengers, and help recuit some others! T because I'm paranoid. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: me no own marvel stuff!

I walked through the trees, slowly gaining speed. The trees' underbrush scratching my face as I moved. Kodi will never find me this time! He always finds a way to beat me at ultimate hide and seek, but not this time! I have a very perculier feeling about this time, wherever I"m heading. I couldn't help but think of the hunger games here. Running and hiding for your life, not wanting to be pelted with paint balls. That's the most fun we can have in Maine. Plus skateboarding. I was practically born on a skateboard.

I'm call me Scar sometimes because of all of them I have on my body frm hunting for most of my life. Kodi, or Dakota, is the science whiz of the class. We're both fifteen. We've been friends since we were about four. I dance, he writes. I hunt, he plays with chemicals. I'm not easily distracted, he is. I love movies, he's a comic fan. We're about as different as two people can be, yet we're friends.

I continue running, my short black hair swishing slightly in the wind, until I find a r easonable tree. I start climbing as I hear a shout, "I'm coooooommmiiiinngg!" I find a small bunch of leaves and climb onto the branch, crouching, when I see kodi running towards the tree, paintball gun in hand.

Splat, splat splat... He's shooting up the tree! And... "ouch! Hey! Ha- ahhhh!" crap! I'm falling, I can feel darkness closing around my eyes. I look down to see Kodi falling too. The ground w as an obyss? This isn't real! Not one chance! I manage to steer my fall back over to Kodi, and hang on, letting the darkness consume me.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXXXxXXxXxXxXAWESOME LINE BREAK!XxXxXxXxXxX

Movie

"I have a plan. Attack." iron man turned to fly out the quinjet, but paused when he saw a huge hole appear at the ceiling of the jet, allowing two kids screaming their head off in the jet. The portal closed as soon as the kids fell out, but the kids woudnt stop screaming no matter what. Iron man shook his head and left. Captain America immediately bent down to the kids turning them over, and getting a well-placed kick to the groin. The kicker quickly stood p and scramed, pointing at captain America, "Chris Evans! Oh my Freaking Thor! Kodi! It's Chris Evans! Wake up!" the obvious girl kicked the other kid in the stomach, causing him to suddenly pop up and- shoot the girl? " I win." he said. The girl looked ticked off and he backed away, looks around, and gaped.

the girl grabbed captain America by the shoulders and said," you have to go, now! They need you to settle the fight! Thor's a good guy!" he looked to Natasha and said I'm going, and left the jet. "let's get you guys to the helicarrier. Fury's going to want to know what happened."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

this was just running through my head so yeah, I'll only continue if someone tells me to. Don't. Want to waste space... So you know...

~ ^o^ madness


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:still don't own any marvel stuff here.

"you mean to tell me, that these kids just came out of a giant hole from the top of the jet? That's a bull story, and you all know it! I'm disappointed in you people! Especially you, rodgers, just trusting strangers." fury was behaving like his name again, furious.

"they are still just children, director. What's the worst they could do?" Tony asked.

"_They _are right here, and _they _are hearing everything you guys are saying, and I can hold for myself anyways!" Scarlett shouted, arms crossed defiantly across her chest. Nobody cared about what they had to say about this, it was so annoying!

"And I'm a pretty good shot with a paintball gun, so don't underestimate either of us!" Kodi spoke up for the first time since they boarded the helicarrier yesterday.

The duo had tried to explained what happened, saying that they knew all about the Avengers, but couldn't really recite what was going to happen word for word. As fifteen year olds, well, Fury was having a very hard time believing anything that they said, even with lie detectors embedded within the room.

"I don't care! If you're so good, then you're going to be training for the rest of your time here. Four hours a day. Try not to get used to it. Someone get them to their... for lack of a better term... rooms. Now."

An Agent Hopper came to escort the teenagers out of the room and into the dorms across the hall from each other. Completely set with a shower, dresser,bed, sink, and TV, the dorms were plain, dull and boring to the two teens. " Where's the color?" Scarlett had asked the quiet Agent, who, by the way, had already started walking away from the two.

Scarlett turned into the room, closing the door and stripping to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and started singing.

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

_Fire away, Fire away._

_Ricochet._

_You take your aim._

_Fire away, Fire Away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium._

The familiar lyrics of her favorite song spilled out into the hallway. Kodi, hearing her singing, and a soft smile on his face. The Avengers walking down the hallway however were shocked. Barely anyone sang on the helicarrier; especially nowadays, with Loki on board. Who knew what he could do with even some sound? He was a "Norse God" afterall. But it was good.

Scarlett stopped singing when she heard a voice in her head, _Nice voice, _it said. Was it Loki? Probably not. Is he even in the same hallway? With teenagers? Not likely... Scarlett stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, walking out of the shower and across the room to the dresser. After a short while of digging, she came out of the room wearing some camo pants, a long-sleeved navy shirt, and some combat boots. Her combat boots actually. She wouldn't wear anyone else's shoes.

Scarlett walked across the hall to Kodi's room and knocked, slowly opening the door and walking in. "You know you have a nice voice." he said, and Scarlett countered with, " As if. Wanna go Hide-and-go-shoot?" "You're on. but you're gonna lose." "You wish!" Scarlett said, running out the door and turning onto the right side hallway, dodging people as she went through the maze of hallways. She wondered if she still had her phone on her, but remembered that she was wearing different clothes. Scarlett was so busy worrying about her phone that she didn't notice Tony until she knocked into him. "Oh, sorry." she said, not looking to see who she ran into. "watch out, you know, your friend is looking for you. Seemed kinda determined." the snarky voice caught her off guard. Of course. It was tony. "what did he tell you?" she asked in reply. "he found your phone on your bed, and it had a missed call on it from an hour ago."

and with that, Scarlett ran to her room to find her phone on her bed, saying missed call: Emma. "Siri. Call Emma." "calling Emma. Mobile."

Walking out of the room, phone pressed to her ear, Scarlett looked for the kitchen to grab some chocolate. She made it there and didn't bother to check to see if she was alone, knowing she probably wasn't.

"Scarlett?" "Emmaline?" "don't you call me Emmaline, Scarlett Keeler!" a shriek came from the other end. "where are you?" "the marvel universe." "WHAT!?"

~Madness

please R&R


End file.
